Regarding the highlighted role of molecular imaging in pre-clinical imaging, much effort have been devoted to development of high performance single-photon emission computed tomography (hereinafter “SPECT”) imaging systems. Different SPECT imaging systems have been reported in the art, in which the object to be imaged is placed in a closed gantry and a set of collimator-detector is rotated around it. Closed gantry of the systems, and difficult monitoring of the object are known drawbacks of the systems disclosed in the prior art. Moreover, high production cost and low tomographic spatial resolution, are among other negative aspects of SPECT systems reported in prior art.
Therefore, there is a need to address the issues of closed gantry structures, complexity of the systems, and their expensiveness.